


Disclamer

by FemSlashDreams



Category: All - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemSlashDreams/pseuds/FemSlashDreams
Summary: This is for ALL my fanFic.





	Disclamer

My works of fan fiction using characters from DC, Marvel, CW, Etc. I DO NOT CLAIM the Characters or Worlds Made by said Groups, Developers, or Writers. I am only Borrowing from those Worlds and Characters. The story or work is of my own imagination intended for entertainment and NOT FOR PROFIT and are not part of the official storyline. I am thankful for the work of the creators, writers, and developers for the work they have done. Its helped me through a lot in my past and helps me even now to stay strong even through the hard times. If not for these people we as fanfic writers would not have the stories we all love to share here on A03 and other sites. Stories that bring people together and even once in a while introduce readers to the wonderful characters and worlds we so enjoy in TV shows, Comics, and Books. 

If I make up a Character I will state as such and that would be my own work and I would claim that as my own. 

Thank you


End file.
